Drama of High School
by Sensation0023
Summary: BV: Vegeta is the new guy in school and meets Bulma. They can't stop fighting. Then they start dating! Includes CG and 18K also! RR!
1. The New Guy

(A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! That's right! Read and Review!)  
  
Drama of High School  
  
*BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!*  
  
Bulma groaned, picked up her alarm clock, and threw it against the wall, causing it to break and shatter everywhere.  
  
"Damn! Now I have to get mom to buy me a new alarm clock!" Bulma said slowly getting up and rubbing her sleepy eyes.  
  
Outside of her bedroom door Bulma could hear her moms happy voice, "Bulma hunny, get up! Don't forget that you have school!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm up already!" Bulma yelled back.  
  
After Bulma woke up, took her shower, and dressed she smiled at her self in the mirror. She was wearing a pair of cute dark bellbottom pants, black tank top, and cute sandals to top off her outfit.  
  
Bulma walked downstairs into the kitchen. "Mom, I need a new alarm clock." Bulma said grabbing some pancakes.  
  
"Bulma, I just bought you one last week. You really need to stop ruining them. All you need to do is press the off button." Mrs. Briefs said.  
  
"But mom there's so many button on there and it takes so much time to look for the right button, that I get impatient and throw it." Bulma whined.  
  
"Okay dear, but try not to next time. You didn't for a whole week." Mrs. Briefs said smiling.  
  
"Yeah, Yeah, I know." Bulma mumbled.  
  
At school..  
  
"Bulma you're late!" Chi-Chi said walking up to her with 18.  
  
"Sorry, I got the alarm clock speech again." Bulma said rolling her eyes.  
  
18 groaned. "You broke your alarm clock again?"  
  
"Yes, I don't want to hear about it 18. I already got the 3rd degree from my mom, I don't need to hear it from you, just cuzz you don't break yours. So where's Goku and Krillin?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Goku stopped at McDonalds for some breakfast, and you know how much food he eats!" Chi-Chi said frowning.  
  
"Yeah, he's a fricken garbage disposal!" 18 said laughing.  
  
Chi-Chi glared at her friend and kept walking to her locker, when she heard her name being shouted from behind.  
  
"Chi-Chi! Wait up!" Goku yelled running after her. Chi-Chi stopped and watched him catch his breath. "Man, I think I ate too much!" Goku said holding his stomach.  
  
"Goku, you always eat too much compared to ALL of us." Bulma said. 18 and Chi-Chi laughed.  
  
"I do not." Goku wined childishly.  
  
"Yes Goku you do, you-" Bulma started saying but was pushed by some guy walking by. "Hey! Watch where you're going! Jerk!" Bulma yelled.  
  
The guy turned around and glared. "Don't tell me what to do wench! Maybe if you wouldn't stand in the middle of the hallway flapping your jaw, then maybe you wouldn't be in my way!"  
  
"How dare you! First of all, I'm not a wench, and second of all, I wasn't 'flapping my jaw' I was talking and you shouldn't be so rude!" Bulma yelled.  
  
Chi-Chi, 18, and Goku sweat dropped anime style. "Uh come on Bulma, lets go to class now." Chi-Chi said pulling her arm.  
  
"Yeah okay, just as long as we're not near that JERK!" Bulma said agitated.  
  
In class...  
  
"Krillin! You're late!" The teacher said.  
  
"But Mr. Wilhite, I'm only one minute late! I had trouble finding a parking spot." Krillin said pleadingly.  
  
"That's too bad! Do sit down!" Mr. Wilhite responded.  
  
The new guy walked in just as Krillin sat down, and handed Mr. Wilhite a note.  
  
"Ah, class, we have a new student. His name is Vegeta. Why don't you sit down there." Mr. Wilhite said pointing to an empty seat in the back next to Bulma.  
  
Bulma looked up and spotted the new guy. Vegeta looked at her and glared. Bulma glared back.  
  
"Chi-Chi, look it's that jerk that ran into me in the hallway." Bulma said turning next to her.  
  
Chi-Chi laughed. "And worst of all, you have to sit by him!"  
  
"Rub it in why don't you!" Bulma said frowning.  
  
"Miss. Briefs, Miss Mau do you have anything to share with the class?" The teacher said.  
  
Chi-Chi and Bulma shook their heads. "Okay then I suggest you be quiet!" The teacher said strictly. The girls both nodded their heads.  
  
"Looks like someone got busted for 'flapping her jaw.'" Vegeta said smirking.  
  
Bulma turned to see Vegeta smirking at her. "Shut up! God!" Bulma said.  
  
"Miss Briefs after school detention." Mr. Wilhite said looking up from his desk.  
  
Bulma's face went red. She felt anger seething throughout her body. "You got me a detention!" Bulma said through her clenched teeth.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I did, but that's what happens when you never shut your mouth!" Vegeta replied.  
  
"Mr. Ouji after school detention! No more interruptions from you two!" The teacher said getting pissed.  
  
Vegeta growled. "You just got me a detention!"  
  
"No, you got you a detention!" Bulma smirked.  
  
"Miss Briefs, Mr. Ouji V.P.! Now!" Mr. Wilhite said writing a note for them to hand to the V.P.  
  
"Oh that's just great! Now we have to go to the V.P.s!" Bulma said pissed off.  
  
18, Chi-Chi, Goku, and Krillin sat shocked in their seats. Bulma and Vegeta had only been in the class for about 3 minutes and they already have after school detention, and a trip to the V.P.'s office. 'That's got to suck!' 18 thought to herself.  
  
At the V.P.'s office...  
  
"Listen Mr. Stevens, he started it!" Bulma shouted and Vegeta interviened.  
  
"No, SHE started it! She was in the middle of the hallway-" Vegeta started.  
  
"Yea, well you pushed me! Then got me a detention and-"Bulma went on.  
  
"You got me a detention, and I'm a new student-" Vegeta went on too.  
  
"Yea, so, we were only in class for a minute and you had already insulted me-" Bulma shouted back.  
  
"ENOUGH! I have heard enough! Now, Miss Briefs I expected a little better from you, and Mr. Ouji this is your first day here in your junior year and you two are already at each other's throats! Go back to class and behave your selves!" Mr. Stevens shouted.  
  
The walk back to class was a silent one. They just every so often glared at each other. When they walked into the classroom the entire class went silent and watched as the two sat down glaring at one another.  
  
"So Bulma, what happened?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
"Nothing, just a lot of yelling and bad looks." Bulma replied as the class went back to being noisy while working on their new assignment.  
  
"Yea, and you're the one with the bad looks." Vegeta smirked knowing that he didn't mean it, but no one else did.  
  
"I am not! I happen to be very beautiful, unlike you who's face looks like a cow's ass!" Bulma lied.  
  
"Bitch!"  
  
"Asshole!"  
  
"Wench!"  
  
"Assclown!"  
  
"ENOUGH!" Mr. Stevens said.  
  
The entire class turned to face him. "I followed you two in here, knowing full well that you would start at it again. Why are you acting like this?" Mr. Stevens demanded.  
  
They both shrugged. Mr. Stevens fumed. "Well I guess you two can think about that during Saturday school!" he said and walked out.  
  
To be continued..  
  
Well what do you think so far? Don't worry this is just the beginning! This story will go MUCH further! PLEASE REVIEW! Laterz!  
  
Sensation236 


	2. After School Detention

Drama of High School  
  
Chapter 2: After school Detention  
  
After school detention.....  
  
Bulma grumbled as she walked into after school detention, and took a seat in the closest desk.  
  
Shortly after, Mr. Roberts, the after school detention teacher, walked in glaring. "I can't believe I'm serving detention today! I had plans!"  
  
Mr. Roberts looked at his list of two people. "Where's Mr. Ouji?" he asked angrily.  
  
Just as he said that Vegeta walked in. "Sorry, got lost." Vegeta grumbled and took a seat next to Bulma.  
  
Mr. Roberts rolled his eyes and said, "Okay, two hours, complete a full page essay on why you're in dentention."  
  
Both Bulma and Vegeta grumbled and glared at each other.  
  
Bulma got out a piece of paper and a pencil, and felt Vegeta's eyes gazing upon her. She looked up to meet his eyes. "What Vegeta?" She asked curiously  
  
Vegeta mumbled something quickly and quietly.  
  
Bulma didn't hear him, "What?"  
  
Vegeta growled, "I said, can I please have a piece of paper and a pen?"  
  
Bulma shrugged, "Oh yeah, sure."  
  
Vegeta took them from her hands without saying anything.  
  
"What's wrong Vegeta? Don't like feeling stupid?" Bulma asked smirking.  
  
Vegeta face went red and he growled, trying to ignore her.  
  
"Aww, come on Vegeta you look cute when you're mad." Bulma said and quickly covered her mouth, turning red with embarrassment.  
  
Vegeta smirked, "Aww, what's wrong woman? You look cute when you're embarrassed.  
  
Bulma glared and said, "Don't make fun of me."  
  
Vegeta smirked, "What are you talking about woman, I was telling the truth."  
  
Bulma smiled up at him and they just stared, getting lost in each other's eyes.  
  
Mr. Roberts looked up and growled, "Would you two stop flirting and get to work on your essay?!" he said angrily.  
  
Bulma and Vegeta looked at Mr. Roberts angrily. "Don't tell me what to do!" Vegeta said back at him.  
  
Mr. Roberts stood up, "Now listen here! If you don't want another detention or to be expelled, then I suggest that you be quiet and write your essays!"  
  
Vegeta growled and started writing: I hate detention. It's all Bulma's fault.  
  
Bulma wrote the same except it said: Detention is lame. It's all Vegeta's fault.  
  
Both Bulma and Vegeta glanced at each other's papers and fumed.  
  
"It's not my fault!" Both Bulma and Vegeta shouted at the same time.  
  
Mr. Roberts' face went red, "THAT'S IT! ENOUGH! I'm going to take both of you to the V.P.'s!"  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes, "What, can't handle a full detention of two whole people?" Vegeta chuckled.  
  
"I'm recommending you two for a suspension!" Mr. Roberts said calmly.  
  
"Oh no, time away from school! What a drag!" Vegeta said sarcastically. Bulma snickered.  
  
Mr. Roberts stood up, "Come on. Let's go! Now!"  
  
The two juniors walked followed silently, not caring about a suspension. When they arrived at the V.P.'s he looked up from his paperwork on his desk.  
  
"Well, I'm not surprised to see you two here." Mr. Stevens said.  
  
"These two are trouble makers! All they do is flirt and argue! I'm recommending them for suspension." Mr. Roberts said grinning.  
  
"For how long?" The V.P. asked.  
  
"However long you feel. It should be pretty harsh considering it's Mr. Ouji's first day here." Mr. Roberts responded.  
  
"A week should do it." Mr. Stevens said eying the two teens.  
  
"Wow Vegeta! We get a whole week off! Wanna go hang out?" Bulma asked, turning to Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta smirked. "Yeah, sure, sounds good."  
  
They started walking away and didn't listen when Mr. Roberts and Mr. Stevens tried to stop them.  
  
"So where do you want to go?" Bulma asked.  
  
"I don't know.how about the movies?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Sure, anything good playing?" Bulma responded.  
  
"How about Pirates of the Caribbean?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Sounds great! Johnny Depp is pretty hot!" Bulma said grinning.  
  
Vegeta frowned, "He's 40 years old!"  
  
"Yeah well he's the hottest 40-year-old I've ever seen!" Bulma winked.  
  
Vegeta kept frowning. "That is, until I'm 40!" he said turning his frown into a smirk.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, keep dreaming Vegeta." Bulma said as they walked to his car.  
  
"Hey, you said I was cute!" Vegeta said smirking.  
  
Bulma blushed, "Well, you still are."  
  
They stopped walking and turned to each other.  
  
"Oh really?" Vegeta asked, getting closer towards her.  
  
"Yeah." Bulma responded, smiling.  
  
"Well I think you're really cute too." Vegeta said before capturing her sweet lips with his. They stopped after a while to catch their breath.  
  
"So what do you think of Johnny?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Johnny who?" Bulma asked, pretending as if she's never heard of him.  
  
"That's what I thought." Vegeta said wrapping his arms around her waist, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. A sweet and loving kiss that seemed to last forever.  
  
To be continued.  
  
So, what did you think of that chapter? It's shorter, but don't worry it will get better! Please review! Thanx!  
  
Sensation236 


	3. At the Theaters

Drama of High School  
  
Chapter 3: At the Theaters  
  
"Come on woman! I don't have all day!" Vegeta said tapping his foot impatiently.  
  
"I'm just getting a drink! The movie doesn't start for another five minutes! Do you want anything?" Bulma asked.  
  
Vegeta looked at the list on the wall. "I'll get a large popcorn, I'll just share your drink, and I'll pay." Vegeta said pulling some money out of his back pocket.  
  
"Okay, sounds good to me." Bulma said smiling.  
  
In the theater.  
  
Vegeta looked around for a good spot. He spotted a back seat and smirked. "Back there." Vegeta said pointing to the empty seats in the back.  
  
"But people only sit back there when they want to make-oh"! Bulma said blushing.  
  
Vegeta smirked as he led the way to their seats. Bulma soon got comfortable beside him as he put his arm around her and pulled her closer towards him. He swiftly swooped down and tilted her chin up, making her look into his eyes before he kissed her.  
  
She closed her eyes, while he did the same, and instantly responded, kissing him back even deeper than before.  
  
Soon after, the movie started, which startled them and they stopped to look at the big screen.  
  
"Vegeta, we're already making out, and the movie is just starting." Bulma said grinning.  
  
Vegeta just smirked.  
  
After 2 and a half hours of the movie and more kissing the movie was over and they were heading out of the theater.  
  
"So Vegeta, what did you think of the movie?" Bulma asked him and they walked out with his arm around her.  
  
"Well, the parts I saw were good. Except when you noted on a certain scene that you thought Johnny Depp looked good in." Vegeta responded sourly.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Bulma smiled up at the screen. Johnny Depp or 'Jack Sparrows' was smiling as he looked at the gold in the pirate's cave.  
  
"Wow he has a nice smile, except for those gold teeth." Bulma said happily.  
  
Vegeta growled and pulled her to him at once, which startled Bulma. He pushed his lips onto hers and parted them letting his tongue enter her mouth.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
"Yea, well, I'm sure you enjoyed that just as much as I did." Bulma said, referring to their deep kiss.  
  
Vegeta smirked. "Now that's one thing I did enjoy about the movie. Would you like to go to dinner with me tomorrow." Vegeta asked.  
  
"As in a date?" Bulma asked smiling.  
  
"Yes, as in a date." Vegeta replied.  
  
"I'd love to!" Bulma said excitedly. "Where did you have in mind?"  
  
"I'm not sure yet. Johnny Carinos?" Vegeta asked smirking.  
  
"No more of Johnny!" Bulma said frowning.  
  
"Good, glad you agree, how about Macaroni Grill?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Sounds perfect! What time?"  
  
"How about six?" Vegeta asked.  
  
Bulma nodded as Vegeta opened the car door for her.  
  
The Next Day.  
  
* BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! *  
  
Bulma groaned and slammed her hand on the new alarm clock trying to stop the loud beeping. Finally after slamming her hand over all of the buttons, it finally turned off.  
  
Bulma got up and realized that she didn't have school. She was suspended.  
  
"Bulma hunny, time to get up for school!" Mrs. Briefs said happily.  
  
"Mom, I'm not-" Bulma started saying, but was cut off by a phone call.  
  
"I'll get that!" Mr. Briefs said as he rushed to answer the phone, thinking it was a business call.  
  
After he hung up, his face was red. "Bulma! Get down here now!" He said angrily.  
  
"Uh oh." Bulma whispered to herself as she ran down the stairs.  
  
"You were suspended?! What in gods name did you do?! You're suspended for a week!" Mr. Briefs said in a mad jumble of words.  
  
"Uh, well, I argued, uh, a lot, with this new guy, and he got suspended too." Bulma responded.  
  
"What do you mean argued a lot?!" he demanded.  
  
"Well, at first I got an after school detention, then we argued there, and we got a Saturday school, and we argued during after school detention, and so I got suspended." Bulma said quickly.  
  
"Bulma, you've never misbehaved before. Why are you starting this now?!" he asked, trying to calm down.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't know why I did that, but we're friends now daddy, so it's okay, we won't argue any more." Bulma said pleadingly, hoping not to be grounded.  
  
"If this happens again, then we will be forced to ground you for a month. Understand?" Mr. Briefs asked.  
  
Bulma nodded her head, "Yes dad."  
  
At noon.  
  
* RING! RING! RING! *  
  
Bulma picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Bulma?! Why are you at home?!" Chi-Chi screamed in alarm.  
  
"Well, Vegeta and I got suspended for a week, not to mention Saturday school." Bulma grumbled.  
  
"Oh that's terrible! What did he do to you?" Chi-Chi asked worriedly.  
  
"Nothing, it was both of us, and we were, uh, sorta, flirting." Bulma responded quietly.  
  
"What do you mean flirting?!" 18 asked.  
  
"Well, we're sorta a, uh, couple." Bulma gulped, not wanting to hear what 18 had to say.  
  
"YOU WHAT?! He's new! You were practically at each other's throats, and on his first day of school he gets a detention, Saturday school, and suspension! God Bulma, you two are like criminals in training!" 18 yelled angrily.  
  
"Well, during the movies, we sorta, well, clicked." Bulma said snapping her fingers.  
  
"MOVIES?! You went on a date?!" Chi-Chi screeched.  
  
"Well, yea, after he kissed me in the parking lot, and today we're going out to dinner." Bulma said smiling.  
  
"WHAT?!" 18 and Chi-Chi screamed at the same time.  
  
"Kissing?!" Chi-Chi yelled.  
  
"Dinner?!" 18 yelled after Chi-Chi.  
  
"YES! God guys! It's okay! Sheesh!" Bulma said annoyed.  
  
"Well Bulma, don't you think that this is going a little fast? I mean, you and Yamcha took like a month to get together, and a month to split apart after dating for a year." Chi-Chi said, trying to be rational.  
  
"Chi-Chi, don't even mention that jerk! He's nothing compared to Vegeta!" Bulma said defiantly.  
  
"Okay, okay, calm down, we've gotta go, our lunch our is almost over. We'll call you after school. Bye!" 18 said.  
  
"Bye!" Bulma said back, and hung up.  
  
To be continued.  
  
So what did you think? Short? Sorry, next time will be longer. Please review! Thanx!  
  
Sensation236 


	4. The Dinner Date and Returning to School

Drama of High School  
  
Chapter 4: The Dinner Date and Returning to School  
  
* DING! DONG! *  
  
"I'll get that." Mr. Briefs yelled, walking towards the front door.  
  
When Mr. Briefs opened the door his smile immediately turned into a frown.  
  
"Yes?" Mr. Briefs asked.  
  
"I'm here to pick up Bulma." Vegeta responded.  
  
"Oh really, and what's your name? How old are you?" Mr. Briefs started shooting questions at him.  
  
"Vegeta, and I'm 17." He responded.  
  
"Oh really, and what grade are you in? Do you have a job yet? What are your plans after high school?" Mr. Briefs said in a jumble of words.  
  
"Dad! Stop pestering him! Jeeze!" Bulma said interrupting them.  
  
"Sorry Bulma, but I want to make sure that my daughter has the best." Mr. Briefs said smiling.  
  
"Argh! Dad, stop it. I'm fine. I'm going out now. Bye." Bulma said grabbing Vegeta's arm, dragging him with her out of the house.  
  
"What was that all about?" Vegeta asked, shutting the door behind him.  
  
"My dad just wants to make sure I end up with someone he likes." Bulma responded, groaning.  
  
"What if your dad likes someone that you do not?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"I won't be with someone that I don't want to be with. My father doesn't get to choose who I will be with, I do." Bulma answered.  
  
Vegeta smiled, "What if he doesn't like me?"  
  
"I don't care what he thinks. All that matters is that I like you." Bulma said, smiling back.  
  
"Well, I'm glad to hear that, because your father didn't seem to like me very much." Vegeta said.  
  
"Well, he likes you a lot better than he likes Yamcha." Bulma said, remembering her ex-boyfriend.  
  
"Who?" Vegeta asked curiously.  
  
"A big mistake." Bulma answered.  
  
Vegeta could tell that 'the big mistake' was something that she didn't want to talk about, and he gladly changed the subject.  
  
They talked the whole drive there. Bulma hasn't been this happy and carefree for a long time. She felt like she could talk to Vegeta about anything. It made her feel whole.  
  
Vegeta also felt the same way. Back where he used to live he never spent this much time with a girl, but of course none of the other girls were anything like Bulma. She spoke her mind and never let people tell her what to do. It amazed him even more.  
  
They entered the busy going restaurant with happy expressions. Vegeta pulled out a chair for Bulma politely and Bulma felt like princess with her very own prince.  
  
"Wow Vegeta I have to be honest. I've never met anyone like you." Bulma said smiling.  
  
"I'm the one and only, but I could say the same for you as well." Vegeta said smiling back.  
  
"And to believe that we've only known each other for about 2 days, and it feels like I've known you forever." Bulma grinned.  
  
"I know exactly what you mean." Vegeta replied.  
  
Vegeta seemed to have a large appetite. It reminded Bulma of about how much Goku eats, except not so messy. In fact, he wasn't messy at all. Bulma couldn't believe that someone could have so much food intake at one time, and not spill a single thing or make a single mess.  
  
"Wow Vegeta you sure can eat a lot." Bulma said.  
  
"Yeah, well, I have a big appetite and I work out a lot." Vegeta replied.  
  
The week seemed to pass quickly, and in no time they were back in school to their dismay. They had spent the entire week together, everyday doing something different, whether it be going out clubbing or staying at home watching rented movies with popcorn.  
  
Bulma walked into first period just in time with Vegeta walking right beside her.  
  
"Hey Chi-Chi! Long time, no see!" Bulma said smiling.  
  
Chi-Chi glared back, "I can't believe that you got to spend an entire week having fun with your new boyfriend."  
  
"Yeah, really, I want to get suspended! Come on Krillin argue with me!" 18 said, tugging at Krillin's long sleeve shirt.  
  
"I don't want to get suspended 18! I have a big test this Friday." Krillin said defiantly.  
  
"Fine Krillin, see if I help you ever!" 18 stated stubbornly.  
  
"So guys what happened while we were gone?" Bulma asked the group.  
  
"Nothing much. Just the usual homework, quizzes, and tests." Chi-Chi responded.  
  
"Yeah, except there was this fight between Yamcha and-"Goku started, but Chi-Chi elbowed him in the stomach.  
  
"Goku!" 18 shouted.  
  
"Yamcha and who, guys?" Bulma asked curiously.  
  
"Yamcha and Mandy. She's pissed cause she found Yamcha cheating on her with her best friend Jessica." Chi-Chi said.  
  
"He is such a jerk! Not that she doesn't deserve it! That bitch!" Bulma started.  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" Vegeta asked, not quite understanding the situation.  
  
"Well you see, Yamcha and Bulma were dating for a year or so, and Bulma caught Yamcha sleeping with Mandy in Bulma's car. Bulma kicked the crap out of him and dumped him. He kept begging for her to take him back, but she refused, and he got pissed and told her that the only reason that he cheated on her, is cause she wouldn't sleep with him." Chi-Chi explained.  
  
Vegeta started cracking his knuckles. "That asshole." Vegeta growled.  
  
"It's okay Vegeta, it was nearly 6 months ago, and it's all blown over now. I'm not upset anymore." Bulma said soothingly. "Besides, I don't want you to go to prison for man slaughter and what not." Bulma grinned.  
  
Vegeta grinned, "I'm not going to kill him, much."  
  
Bulma just smiled back.  
  
"All this talk of killing people is making me sick." Goku said in a sickening tone.  
  
"Goku, they're not serious." Chi-Chi scolded at Goku's stupidity.  
  
"Class has started. Settle down everyone." Mr. Wilhite said to the class as they began to quiet down. "Welcome back Miss Briefs and Mr. Ouji. Hopefully we won't have a repeat of last week." Mr. Wilhite said sourly.  
  
"Why not? It was great! Suspension isn't bad at all." Bulma said smiling.  
  
"Would you like another?!" Mr. Wilhite threatened angrily.  
  
"Sure, but only if Vegeta has one too." Bulma replied. Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Enough! Now, I have all of the quizzes graded, and I'll pass them out." Mr. Wilhite said, grabbing a stack of papers from his desk.  
  
"Yeah! I got an A!" Krillin said happily.  
  
"This sux! I got a C!" Goku said sadly.  
  
"Well Goku, I could help you study cause I got an A." Chi-Chi said smiling.  
  
"Well, I have a B, so you could help me study Krillin." 18 demanded.  
  
"Yeah, sure 18, I would love to." Krillin said, kissing 18.  
  
Mr. Wilhite turned to Bulma and Vegeta, "You two have to make up the quiz within two days."  
  
They both nodded, not really caring about the lame test. "Hey Chi, let me borrow your quiz so I can memorize it, and Vegeta can cheat off of me." Bulma said smiling.  
  
"But Bulma, you're a freakin genius! Why would you need to cheat?" Chi- Chi asked.  
  
"Cause I didn't study." Bulma replied.  
  
Goku gasped, "The genius needs to study?!" Goku laughed to himself, but stopped when he saw Chi-Chi, Bulma, 18, and Vegeta glaring at him. "What? I was just kidding." Goku said nervously.  
  
"Haha Goku, very funny, Mr. 'I got a C!' sheesh!" Bulma said sourly.  
  
"Sorry Bulma." Goku apologized.  
  
"It's okay Goku." Bulma said, still a little pissed.  
  
"Why couldn't we have stayed suspended?" Vegeta asked irritably.  
  
To be continued.  
  
So guys what did you think? 


	5. The New Assignment and Water

Drama of High School  
  
Chapter 5: The New Assignment and Water  
  
"Okay class." Mr. Wilhite started, "I'm giving out a new assignment. You will be married to someone in this class for 2 weeks. You may pick who you're married to, but if you don't pick someone by the end of the day, then I will pick your partner."  
  
"Hey Bulma, want to be my wife?" Vegeta asked.  
  
Bulma smiled, "Oooo, I get to be Mrs. Ouji for 2 weeks?! Sure!"  
  
Mr. Wilhite glared at the couple and kept talking, "The couples must be boy/girl, not of the same sex. Understand class? Okay, get to work."  
  
"Yeah Chi-Chi, it has to be boy/girl, not girl/girl!" 18 commented towards Goku.  
  
"Hey!" Goku stated. "Are you talking about me?" he asked.  
  
They all laughed at Goku's stupidity.  
  
"Yes Goku, I believe that she is implying that you act like a girl." Bulma said laughing.  
  
"Krillin, be my hubby." 18 said smiling.  
  
Krillin nodded, "Of course!"  
  
"I'm not a girl!" Goku wined.  
  
"Goku, they were joking, now let's get to work." Chi-Chi said picking up the instructions off of her desk.  
  
"Let's have twins!" Goku chimed.  
  
"Yeah right! This is supposed to be like real life, and I can only imagine how much that would hurt! Giving birth to two kids in one day!" Chi-Chi exclaimed.  
  
"Alright, alright, we'll have two kids, with separate birth dates. How about that?" Goku asked. Chi-Chi nodded in agreement.  
  
"Hey Vegeta, want any kids?" Bulma asked patting her stomach.  
  
Vegeta shrugged, "When I'm older, yeah. I want a son named Vegeta Jr."  
  
Bulma smiled, "Well if you get to pick the boys name, then I want a girl too. I don't know what name though."  
  
"Hey 18, we're going to have tons of kids!" Krillin said smiling.  
  
"Oh no we're not!" 18 exclaimed.  
  
"Why not?" Krillin asked.  
  
"I can barely stand Bulma's younger siblings! I don't want my own runts." 18 answered.  
  
"But I think a little kid that looked like you would be cute." Krillin said happily.  
  
"That's sweet, but no. Maybe we'll just say that we're going to have a little girl, even though it will never happen in real life." 18 said.  
  
Krillin frowned a little, "Okay, whatever you say 18."  
  
The group kept on talking about their assignment, until they were bored.  
  
"This is so lame." 18 commented.  
  
"Yeah, when is class going to end?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
Bulma looked at her watch, "We still have 30 minutes." Bulma replied frowning.  
  
"That's a long time." Goku said taking a chocolate bar from his backpack.  
  
"Hey, do you have any more?" Vegeta asked pointing to Goku's snickers bar.  
  
"Nope, sorry." Goku replied.  
  
"I'll be right back." Vegeta said, sliping out of the class, un-noticed by the teacher.  
  
5 minutes later..  
  
The fire alarm went off and the automatic water shower thing came on spraying everyone. Everyone stood up and rushed out the classroom door to the field, trying to get out of the water filling building.  
  
"Damn, I'm soaked!" Krillin said putting his plastic binder up over his head, to protect himself from further exposure to the water.  
  
Shortly after they were all out of the classroom in the hall with other rushing students, Vegeta joined the group as they walked outside to greet the warm, dry sunshine.  
  
"Finally we're outside!" Chi-Chi said furiously.  
  
"Vegeta, why do I have a feeling that you were the one who was involved in this little incident?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Oh, I don't know, because you know me too well." Vegeta smirked putting his hand around Bulma's waist.  
  
"You sly dog." Bulma said smiling, before capturing his lips.  
  
"Will you two cut it out?!" 18 asked, interrupting them.  
  
"Make us!" Bulma said before giving one last kiss to Vegeta.  
  
"Jeeze Bulma! You are beginning to act like him more and more every day." 18 commented.  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment!" Bulma and Vegeta said at the same time. Both looking at each other smiling.  
  
"Oh you two!" Chi-Chi said from behind them.  
  
"Hey, how come we don't act like each other Krillin?" 18 asked her bald little boyfriend.  
  
"Because we're not weird like that." Krillin mumbled to 18 under his breath.  
  
"Hey I heard that!" Both Vegeta and Bulma yelled.  
  
Krillin, 18, Chi-Chi, and Goku laughed.  
  
"Yeah, I think I agree with you Krillin." 18 said as the two embraced each other.  
  
"You're just jealous." Vegeta started.  
  
"Yeah, just because you guys aren't the perfect couple like us..." Bulma said jokingly.  
  
"Yes we are!" Krillin, 18, Goku, and Chi-Chi yelled back.  
  
"We were just joking!" Bulma said.  
  
"Yeah, you guys need to calm down a little." Vegeta said as the group walked to their group of classmates.  
  
The other four just "humphed" and followed the couple towards their classmates.  
  
The principal came running towards their group in a mad frenzy. "One.of.you." The principal said gasping for air.  
  
"I.know.one.of you.did this!" He said finally catching his breath after running across the field and dodging students to get to them.  
  
"What?!" They all screamed at once.  
  
"You heard me! I know one of you did this! Some way, some how, I WILL find out who did this! The culprit WILL pay dearly!" The principal yelled.  
  
"Is that a threat?!" Bulma shouted.  
  
"We didn't do this!" 18 yelled.  
  
"Yes, it is a threat, and yes, I know that one or more of you did this!" The principal said reassuringly, and walked off toward the staff.  
  
"That jerk!" Chi-Chi huffed.  
  
"How does he do that?" Krillin asked.  
  
"He knows us too well." Goku said.  
  
"So you guys have gotten in trouble before?" Vegeta asked, him being the new comer and all.  
  
"Are you kidding me? Yeah, we get into a lot of trouble. Always have." 18 stated.  
  
"Yeah, well, it's not always 'we.' Remember that time Goku started a fire in the science lab last year?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Yeah, but that was accidental." Goku wined.  
  
"Yeah right Goku! You don't seriously think that we believe that you 'accidentally' mixed those chemicals together that just happened to cause a big explosion, do you?" Krillin said.  
  
"But it's true." Goku argued.  
  
"Yeah, I believe him." Chi-Chi said, defending her boyfriend.  
  
"Well, I guess it is believable, I mean, he's not exactly the brightest person." Bulma said laughing.  
  
"Only you could be so dumb." Vegeta said to Goku.  
  
"Yeah, well, the principal thinks that one of us did the sprinklers thing, cause it's been done by us plenty of times." 18 said.  
  
"Yeah, an evacuation of an entire school takes a lot of time away from the school, so it's what pisses them off the most, besides fires and bomb threats." Bulma said looking at Goku when she said 'fires,' and at Krillin when she said 'bomb threats.'  
  
"My favorite is freshman round up." Chi-Chi said smiling.  
  
"Except when you're the freshman!" Goku said frowning.  
  
"Freshman round up?" 18 asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, you weren't around with us in our freshman year. Didn't they have freshman round up where you came from?" Bulma asked.  
  
18 shook her head. "Well, it's when you go around the freshmen hall way and cram them into lockers, trashcans, and you basically hassle them, or wrap them up in toilet paper. It happened to Goku!" Bulma explained.  
  
"So where were you when this was going on?" Vegeta asked Bulma.  
  
"I left the school of course!" Bulma replied smiling.  
  
"Yeah, she was the smart one!" Krillin said remembering 9th grade.  
  
"What happened to you Kril?" 18 asked.  
  
"I was shoved into a locker, and when the owner of the locker let me out, I was put into a huge dumpster and man, was that ever sick! I had gum, food, and puke in my hair." Krillin said rubbing his baldhead.  
  
"And that's the day Krillin went bald!" Chi-Chi said.  
  
"Yeah, I shaved all of my black hair off and I've decided to stay bald through high school." Krillin said.  
  
"So what happened to you Chi?" 18 asked.  
  
"Her and I were wrapped up together in toilet paper, then they painted it with the school colors and locked us in the girls bathroom, till the janitor let us out 2 hours after school had ended." Goku replied.  
  
They all started laughing as Chi-Chi and Goku's faces went red.  
  
"So who does this freshmen round up?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"The seniors! That will be us next year!" Bulma said excitedly.  
  
"Cool. Sounds like fun." Vegeta said smirking.  
  
To be continued.  
  
So, how was that? Nothing special. Don't worry; it will get better, I promise! Please review! Thanx!  
  
Sensation236 


End file.
